Imagine Warriors
by Endless Posiblities
Summary: valoran siempre fue una tierra llena de aventuras, donde cada persona puede ser una historia diferente y sobre todo donde la aventura mas grande puede venir de una simple persona o de un reino en guerra, sea cual sea la razon en valoran la aventura esta donde sea sobre todo si eres alguien en busca de ella.


**Holo! bueno yo soy Enjoy The Night y bueno este es mi primer fic sobre league of legends la verdad solo espero que lo disfruten ya que llevo algo de tiempo sin escribir algo y pues considerando el mundo que es league of legends solo espero no escribir algo que de asco y escribir algo decente… en fin sin más que decir solo espero que disfruten este intento de fic… ENJOY!**

* * *

 **DISCLAIMER.-** league of legends no me pertenece así como sus personajes todo es propiedad de riot games solo me pertenece la historia.

La noche era algo fría y las estrellas eran opacadas por las grandes luces de la ciudad que iluminaban todo el cielo a distancia, de cientos de habitaciones mientras los jóvenes jugaban sin paras y con gran intensidad los monitores esparcían rayos que se entrelazaban entre si en el cielo mientras chocaban en las nubes para ver por medio de estas como los campeones de la liga de leyendas estaban en intensas batallas, las cuales parecían no tener fin, mientras el viento movía las nubes las nubes para dar avance a las batallas como si se tratase de una película, mientras algunas nubes reflejaban victorias otras reflejaban derrotan y algunas mostraban los sentimientos de alegría, enfado, decepción, alivio nuevamente de la ciudad salieron rayos de diversos colores que se dirigían hasta el cielo si no es que más lejos, con forme los rayos avanzaban más salían de la nada que se unían al curso mientras se entrelazaban hasta formar un solo rayo y llegar a su destino en algún punto en medio del espacio para después separarse en los cientos de rayos que eran para volver a la tierra y entrar de nuevo en sus monitores y comenzar una nueva batalla.

La lluvia comenzaba a caer, lo que comenzó como una ligera llovizna se tornó en una muy intensa con cada gota que caía, en una universidad ya casi abandonada en uno de los salones aun con luz se podía observar dos figuras dentro de él.

-no puede hacerme esto usted mejor que nadie sabe lo que me eh esforzado-hablo el joven frustrado.

-sabes bien que eres el mejor de mis alumnos pero simple mente alguien presento un trabajo mejor que el tuyo… tendrás mejor suerte el próximo año-hablo el profesor serio en su escritorio.

-no, no usted me dijo desde el principio que ganaría y ahora de la nada me quita la posibilidad de salir de este infierno-hablo joven con los ojos húmedos.

-no te estoy quitando nada debes aprender a aceptar la derrota-hablo el profesor serio.

El joven tenía la mirada baja no sabía que pensar estaba furioso, molesto quería soltarse a carcajadas no sabía cuales seria sus acciones en el momento pero algo llamo su atención y es que el apellido de la persona que le "gano" era el mismo que el del profesor.

-claro-hablo el joven con un tono burlón-después de todo era su hija ¿Quién más si no?-pregunto molesto-su hija tiene todo lo que quiere, ella puede esperar por favor… no me haga quedarme en este infierno-hablo el joven mientras unas lágrimas resbalaban por su mejilla.

-lo siento pero la sangre es más espesa que el agua-hablo el profesor serio-mejor suerte la próxima vez-dijo serio.

-claro pero para entonces su hija habrá vuelto y quera irse otra vez-hablo el joven serio-no se preocupe la próxima vez ni me molestare en participar-finalizo el joven para después irse del lugar.

La lluvia empeoraba según pasara el tiempo, una mirada al cielo oscuro basto para colocarse la capucha le la chaqueta enzima para seguir con su camino, al salir de la institución se para en seco para mirar como las luces del salón del cual acababa de salir se apagaban, una ligera sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras reanudaba su caminar.

-la sangre es más espesa que el agua ¿no?-dijo burlonamente mientras se sentaba en la parada del autobús.

En una oscura noche como esa lo único que podía iluminar esa calle eran las luces del autobús el cual anunciaba su llegada, este se paró en frente del joven abriendo sus puertas indicando así que entrara el joven no lo dudo dos veces para entrar, al ingresar al vehículo de dio cuenta de que estaba solo a excepción del conductor.

-hola Jeff que tal tu día-saludo el joven para sentarse en el asiento más cercano al conductor.

-de maravilla y ¿el tuyo?-pregunto el conductor sonriente.

-puedes conducir lento… no tengo prisa de llegar a casa-hablo el joven sonriente pero cansado.

-viaje lento entendido-dijo el conductor sonriente.

-¡espere por favor!-grito una chica mientras tocaba las puestas del autobús, al instante las puertas se abrieron dejando entrar a la chica la cual se sentó frente al joven.

El autobús comenzó a moverse por debajo del límite de velocidad cumpliendo así el pedido del joven, y como no hacerlo a pesar de que solo se veían a esas horas y por un breve momento fue lo suficiente para que entablaran una buena amistad, pero ese día no habría platica el joven solo quería paz, tomo sus audífonos para comenzar a escuchar una canción en progreso, no había necesitad de escucharla desde el inicio solo quería paz, un viaje largo la velocidad no aumentaba era lenta miro a la chica de enfrente para verla leyendo un libro, la joven desvió su mirada del libro hacia la del joven para regalarle una tierna sonrisa tomándolo desprevenido pero esa sonrisa cambio rápidamente a algo serio tomando aún más por sorpresa al joven si quiera poder hacer algo un fuerte impacto lanzo al joven hacia una de las ventanas del autobús agrietando el vidrio del mismo para ver como la vista de la ciudad se dirigía hacia el concreto de la calle, fueron varios los golpes que recibió estrellándose una y otra vez en las distintas partes del vehículo en menos de lo que pensó todo había terminado. Lo único que podía ver era como un de los tubos del autobús había atravesado un costado de la chica mientras esta sangraba de varias partes de su cuerpo, con dolor dirigió su mirada así arriba para ver como Jeff había atravesado una de las ventanas con la mitad de su cuerpo mientras veía como los pedazos del cristal roto estaban incrustados en su cuerpo, ahora era su turno no quería pero tenía que ver como estaba el estado de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que dirigía su mirada hacia el mismo la sangre que salía de su frente invadió uno de sus ojos para ver su talón perforado por una de las láminas del autobús y sentir su brazo desecha tal vez todo haya sido muy rápido pero eso no cambia en nada las acciones que podemos hacer con el cuerpo sin que nos demos cuenta para evitar un daño pero que al final de cuentas termina siendo peor, un último desvió de su vista hacia el frente donde los audífonos colgaban milagrosamente no se habían desconectado del reproductor y este seguía intacto a pesar de tener un brazo fracturado en un impulso los tomo para llevarlos hasta sus oídos mientras comenzaba a escuchar la canción que en ese momento era reproducida mientras una pequeña sonrisa se formaba en sus labios.

-una buena última canción-dijo sonriente para cerrar los ojos mientras poco a poco el sonido de la música se hacía cada vez más débil.

La noche siguió su curso a pesar de este accidente, el trafico volvía, las personas hablaban y como siempre así como hay personas que hacen el bien hay personas que hacen el mal, una risa maniática se escuchaba a lo lejos una risa que lo despertó pero despertó de que exactamente, él estaba seguro que había muerto o al menos eso pensó se supone que cuando muere dejas de sentir, dejas de oír, dejas de hablar, de caminar y de mirar pero él podía hacer todo eso o al menos eso creía podía sentir las heladas gotas de la lluvia abrió sus ojos lentamente para encontrarse con el mismo cielo oscuro, no, no era el mismo definitivamente no lo era este era distinto ya que las estrellas lo adornaba en su totalidad pero como es que termino en un lugar así el recuerda haber muerto en una autobús en ruinas y ahora está en medio de una calle limpia y solitaria, nuevamente la risa maniática se apodero de la calle provocando un escalofrió en la espalda del joven, comenzó a mirar hacia todos lados para encontrarse con una mirada roja mientras la risa maniática se dejaba oír en todo su esplendor.

-hola exhibicionista-hablo la chica divertida mientras jugaba con una de sus largas trenzas de color celeste.

El pánico invadió su cuerpo lo que estaba pasando era irreal era imposible, acaso era esto lo que venía después de la muerte ver a cosas inexistentes hablar pero si estaba muerto como era posible que pudiera sentir y ver todo esto si se supone que cuando mueres dejas de existir.

-que no hablas o cara pescado te comió la lengua-dijo la maniática sonriente-no pero yo no… ¡calla!-grito la peli celeste fingiendo una discusión con su lanza cohetes.

-¿j-j-jinx?-tartamudeo el joven asustado.

-la misma, ahora ¿porque estas de exhibicionista?-pregunto emocionada-jinx tus modales pregúntale cuál es su nombre-hablo jinx fingiendo la voz de cara de pescado-está bien-dijo molesta-¿Cómo te llamas exhibicionista?-pregunto inquieta.

El joven ignoro por completo la pregunta de jinx estaba desconcertado a duras penas se dio cuenta de que estaba desnudo como es que todo esto era posible como es que su vida había cambiado tanto en tan solo unos instante o al menos para él lo fueron, miraba su alrededor sin duda no se parecía en nada a la ciudad en la que vivía todo era tan diferente.

-¡hey no me ignores!-grito la peli celeste moleta mientras tomaba una de sus armas y le disparaba en el hombro-que raro pensé que esta cosa que robe sería más potente-dijo jinx confundida mientras tocaba el arma con uno de sus dedos-en fin-dijo mientras tiraba el arma lejos-ahora ¿quieres hablar?-pregunto sonriente.

El joven era incapaz de hacer o decir algo estaba en un shock total que le impedía hacerlo solo podía ver aterrorizado a la terrorista mientras sangre comenzaba a fluir de su herida al piso creando poco a poco un charco.

-oh es cierto como le vas a hablar a una persona que te acaba de disparar-dijo la peli celeste burlonamente-permíteme arreglar eso-dijo la terrorista mientras metía su dedo a la herida mientras empujaba la bala de le había disparado provocando un grito desgarrador de parte del joven-¡aaah!-poco a poco la bala fue cediendo poco a poco comenzaba a salir por el agujero que ella misma había creado pero paso algo, algo que hizo detener a la terrorista.

-oye ah, malas noticias al parecer la bala se rompió-dijo con una risa nerviosa- si bueno no te preocupes la sacare pero será más doloroso para ti ya que bueno el orificio que hizo una de los pedazos es muy pequeño-explico jinx sonriente.

-¿oíste eso jinx?-pregunto jinx fingiendo la voz de cara de pescado-dijo que no le importa.

-bien si así lo quieres-dijo la peli celeste para comenzar a empujar de nuevo los pedazos de la bala que como pudieron atravesaron la piel del joven provocando un grito más desgarrador incluso que el de antes para mientras las lágrimas comenzaba a salir de sus ojos-resiste solo un poco más-hablo la terrorista mientras aplicaba más fuerza haciendo que finalmente los pedazos de la bala cayeran al pequeño chaco de sangre provocando la pérdida de conciencia del joven.

-jinx creo que ya se durmió-fingió una vez más la voz de cara de pescado-valla aparte de exhibicionista mal educado-dijo la terrorista molesta pero su discusión consigo misma fue interrumpida por las sirenas de la policía-genial ya vienen, mira toma esto-dijo mientras colocaba en las manos del joven una lata de pintura en aerosol rosa y el arma con la que le disparo-si te preguntan quién hizo todo eso diles que fuiste tu si-dijo para darle un beso en la mejilla-¡te quiero gracias adiós!-grito mientras corría disparando hacia el cielo con su ametralladora.

Poco a poco la vista volvía con cada parpado la vista pasaba de ser borrosa a ser clara, los sentidos volvía a responderle podía sentir el frio del aire acondicionado del lugar, era algo raro miro la intravenosa que tenía colocada en su mano izquierda la cual se la quitó con fuerza provocando un ligero sangrado, algo confundido se quitó el respirador para poder ver todo a su alrededor un poco mejor para ver que se trataba de un hospital, torpemente salió de la cama sus piernas con dificultad lo sostenían pero aun así comenzó a caminar con todo su esfuerzo hacia el baño para poder lavarse la cara, al mirarse al espejo un gran susto lo hizo saltar al verse y encontrarse con alguien totalmente diferente a como él se recordaba, su cabello a pesar de seguir siendo negro unas mechas negras rojas resaltaban por todo el cabello además de que era más largo, su piel era más clara a como era antes, era tan solo unos centímetros más alto, sus ojos eran los más raros uno era de un color azul como el zafiro y el otro verde como la esmeralda, como era esto posible ¿de verdad murió en ese accidente? O tan solo esto era eso que viene después de la muerte, dicen que al morir ves tu vida pasar frente a tus ojos pero esto no era para nada su vida, de la nada un fuerte dolor invadió su pecho su respiración se detuvo desplomándose al suelo rápidamente, nuevamente la vista se le nublo mientras poco a poco perdía la conciencia escuchaba como una conversación en la habitación se perdia junto con esta.

Poco a poco la vista volvía poco a poco igual que la última vez el sonido del electrocardiógrafo lo traía de vuelta su vista era borrosa no distinguía bien pero escuchaba con claridad lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-al fin logramos estabilizarlo-hablo uno de los enfermeros de la habitación.

-es increíble allá sobrevivido a un accidente así-hablo una enfermera mirando ajustando la presión de la intravenosa.

-si tuvo mucha suerte… suerte que no tuvieron los otros dos-hablo un doctor mirando al joven.

-c-c-cr-cr-fue lo único que el joven alcanzo a formular mientras su corazón terminaba de latir.

-su corazón a dejado de latir-hablo uno de los enfermeros alterado.

-¡el resucitador rápido lo estamos perdiendo!-grito una enfermera.

-no, su cuerpo no resistiría-estas fueron las últimas palabras que oía mientras nuevamente perdida la conciencia.

Sus sentidos volvieron su vista se aclaró levantándose de la camilla del hospital de un solo impulso todo para dar un buen susto al doctor y a la oficial que se encontraba en la habitación.

-¿¡q-q-que diablos le pasa!?-pregunto el doctor asustado.

La pregunta del doctor fue ignorada por el joven mientras este inspeccionaba la habitación para encontrarse con la mismísima sheriff de piltover para mirarla fijamente a los ojos confundido y asustado.

-entonces podrá ¿responder mis preguntas doc?-pregunto la sheriff para desviar la mirada al doctor.

-primero tendría que saber si en estos momentos se encuentra bien psicológicamente además de que tendríamos que hacerle un examen psicológico-hablo el doc más calmado.

-comprendo-hablo la sheriff seria.

-¿sabes cómo te llamas?-pregunto el doctor serio.

El peli negro dio un gran suspiro y miro al doctor-estoy bien… de acuerdo-dijo con la vista baja.

-escucha necesito saber si es verdad-hablo el doc serio-¿Dónde estás?-pregunto serio.

El peli negro miro a la sheriff para luego ver al doctor-en un hospital de piltover-hablo serio.

-¿sabe cuánto es dos más dos?-pregunto el doctor serio.

El peli negro suspiro nuevamente-dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son seis, seis y dos son ocho y ocho y ocho dieciséis, dos por dos cuatro, cuatro por dos ocho, ocho por dos dieciséis, dieciséis por dos son treinta idos, treinta idos por dos son sesentaicuatro y sesentaicuatro por dos son ciento veintiocho… estoy bien de acuerdo-hablo nuevamente el peli negro serio.

-para mí se ve como si pudiera responder mis preguntas-hablo caitlyn seria-si nos diera privacidad-ordeno seria, el doctor obedeció sin replica el doc.

-entonces ¿estás bien?-pregunto la sheriff seria.

-no tengo idea-hablo el peli negro deprimido-no sé si estoy muerto o vivo, en un momento estoy aquí en otro creo…

-espera ¿Qué estás diciendo?-pregunto caitlyn confundida.

-yo… no lo sé…-hablo entre cortante el peli negro.

La sheriff guardo silencio un momento para después mirar al peli negro-hagamos un trato si tu contestas mis preguntas yo tratare de contestar las tuyas-propuso la sheriff.

-de acuerdo-hablo el peli negro no sin antes soltar un gran suspiro.

Una serena y confusa platica comenzó entre la sheriff de piltover y el peli negro una que planeaba ir para largo, al poco tiempo de comenzar con la plática fuera de la habitación se encontraba una chica de cabello rosado un tanto desesperada una y otra vez miraba el reloj de su muñeca mirando el segundero con cierta presión en los ojos como si intentara manipularlo para que este fuera más rápido pero como era de esperarse el segundero mantenía su paso lento, un gran suspiro desesperante salió de ella mientras tomaba sus esposas para girarlas entre sus dedos encontrando una forma de entretenerse, tiempo que no duro mucho al ver a su compañera salir de la habitación.

-el cait ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto VI curiosa.

-fue… algo muy raro… es algo difícil de creer-hablo la sheriff confundida.

-¿Qué te dijo?-pregunto la peli rosa curiosa.

-dijo que tuvo un accidente en el cual murió-explico la sheriff pensativa.

-qué pero si está ahí o ¿acaso se trata de un fantasma?-pregunto VI burlonamente.

-deja ya las bromas-hablo caitlyn molesta-como dije es difícil de creer… pero bueno es probable que sea cierto después de todo nuestro mundo no es muy lógico que digamos-finalizo la sheriff seria.

-cait te dijo que vio su muerte eso es imposible-dijo VI insistente.

-si así como es imposible que un humano se fusione con sus máquinas, un hombre cree una maquina a la imagen de su hija, haya creaturas llamadas yordle cuya tecnología es superior a la nuestra y no la ofrezcan, además de magos y no muertos que caminan por ahi-expreso la sheriff sobre exaltada.

-bien tienes razón pero… ¿Qué aremos entonces?-pregunto VI sorprendida.

-aún tengo que confirmar si lo que dice es cierto pero como era de esperarse todo apunta que fue jinx la que hizo ese dibujo de ti-señalo caitlyn recargándose en la pared.

-lo sabía esa hija de su…-esta fue interrumpida.

-VI esa boca esa boca-interrumpió caitlyn seria-de cualquier forma el que haya estado desnudo no se tomara por alto, hará servicio comunitario por una semana.

-ja, pobre del idiota que cargara con el trabajito-bufo la peli rosa sonriente.

-qué raro que lo digas ya que tu o harás-ordeno la sheriff seria.

-qué ¿pero porque yo?-pregunto VI molesta.

-por desobedecer mis órdenes en las últimas tres misiones-señalo caitlyn seria.

-vamos a habido peores-se defendió la vigilante molesta.

-si tienes razón pero aun así necesitas un castigo-se burló la sheriff mientras caminaba hacia la salida-ah y dale algo de ropa.

-mierda-gruño la vigilante molesta.

Al poco tiempo de salir del gran hospital el peli negro se sorprendido al ver la vara villa que era piltover la ciudad del progreso, nunca se había imaginado que los campeones que en su momento uso en la grita vivieran en un lugar así, era una combinación de ciudad futurista pero también conservaba esos toque que él consideraba normales como los automóviles, alguno que otro edificio y sin duda el sentirse pequeño en una ciudad tan grande.

 **Mientras tanto en alguna parte las afueras de piltover…**

En los lugares más decadentes de las afueras de la ciudad para ser más específicos la una torre de reloj abandonada y destruida la risa de jinx hacía eco en todo el lugar.

-bien chicos denme un buen informe y bien detallado-hablo jinx a carcajadas.

-si… bien jinx tenemos todo lo que nos pediste todo listo para el ataque de esta tarde-dijo uno de los criminales ayudantes de jinx.

-bien hicieron un buen trabajo tengo que admitirlo pero… ¿Cómo va ese otro asunto?-pregunto la peli celeste poniendo una cara seria.

-este… viktor se niega a hablar con nosotros cada que intentamos ir a su laboratorio terminamos casi en la muerte-explico un maleante nervioso.

-eso mismo aria yo es por eso que tiene que estar a favor de nuestra causa-dijo jinx algo risueña la bala perdida-pero-cambiando su humor totalmente-supongo que tendré que ir en persona-dijo algo decepcionada-pero eso puede esperar quiero probar los nuevos juguetes-finalizo con un gran brillo en los ojos.

-¿entonces iremos a piltover?-pregunto uno de los maleantes nervioso.

-claro iremos a molestar a mis oficiales policiacas favoritas-dijo jinx tomando su super mega cohete requeté mortal.

 **Mientras tanto en piltover…**

En algún parque de piltover en uno de sus parques se encontraba cierta peli rosa molesta en su motocicleta.

-¡aaah ¿pero en que estaba pensando cait!?-pregunto la peli rosa al viento-nunca hay basura aquí y ese idiota no sale de la banca-siguió refunfuñando.

Al poco tiempo al quedarse quieta pudo notar la mirada del peli negro clavada en el suelo.

-vaya genial ahora tendré que subirle el ánimo-hablo la peli rosa molesta, mientras se levantaba de la motocicleta y caminaba al peli negro-oye tarado la basura del parque no se limpiara sola-dijo VI mientras le daba un golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Cuál basura?-pregunto el peli negro deprimido.

-buen punto-dijo derrotada para luego cambiar el tema-oye cait me conto tu historia y la verdad no te creo nada-finalizo seria.

-no te culpo yo tampoco me crearía-hablo con una sonrisa deprimida-sabes antes consideraba mi antigua vida un infierno pero no era tan mala, si no tenía familia y mi vida social era un asco pero bueno disfrutaba mucho de los pequeños buenos momentos de la vida-finalizo mirando a VI.

-adivinare desde pequeño te las arreglaste solo-dijo burlonamente.

-sí, pero no siempre solo-hablo el peli negro con una sonrisa deprimente-de no ser por mi mejor amiga me enseñó cómo sobrevivir en las calles creo… que no estaría aquí-finalizo sonriente.

-wow desde el principio una carga para las mujeres-hablo VI burlonamente.

Una pequeña risa salió del peli negro-si era un idiota… talvez siempre considere mi vida un infierno por estar siempre solo y tener que luchar a diario contra idiotas si quería paz-finalizo el peli negro serio.

-¿Qué le sucedió a tu amiga?-pregunto la peli rosa curiosa.

-ella sí pudo salir del infierno en el que estábamos-explico sonriente.

-ella se fue y tú te quedaste-hablo VI seria.

-ambos soñábamos con una segunda oportunidad… supongo que ella la consiguió-hablo el peli negro serio.

-ella consiguió su segunda oportunidad de una forma… tal vez esta sea tu forma de conseguir esa segunda oportunidad-dijo la peli rosa sonriente.

-¿tú me darías esa segunda oportunidad?-pregunto serio.

-bueno…-antes de que pudiera responder la radio de VI comenzó a sonar.

-VI aquí caitlyn tenemos problemas en el centro de la ciudad jinx ha vuelto a aparecer-hablo la sheriff de apresurada.

-diablos-maldijo mientras salía corriendo hacia su moto-tu quédate aquí y has de idiota un momento vuelvo enseguida-finalizo VI para arrancar la motocicleta y salir como si fuera una bala.

Mientras vi aceleraba a más no poder para poder llegar al centro de la ciudad, jinx y cait se encontraban en plena persecución a alta velocidad mientras intercambian disparos los autos de ambas chicas eran perforados pero a diferencia de cait, jinx le disparaba también a las patrullas que acompañaban a las sheriff provocando que estos se estrellaran contra otros autos o edificios.

-no me das sombrerote-hablo la terrorista burlonamente.

-hija de…-susurro cait molesta.

Mientras la persecución seguía un par de helicópteros se unían a la persecución de la peli celeste.

-jefa tal y como lo dijo-hablo uno de los ayudantes de jinx.

-eres tan predecible sombrerote-hablo jinx burlonamente mientras tomaba un radio-vamos muchachos suelten al trampaaaa-canto mientras reía.

Al paso que se guardaba la radio de un par de edificios no muy lejanos dos sujetos extendieron un cable casi invisible pero resistente de una unión de propiedades que lo hacían resistente a casi cualquier cosa, los criminales extendían el cable creándole tensión y cada vez que los helicópteros avanzaba se acercaban más a la trampa, al llegar en donde los criminales tenían la trampa solo fue necesario una leve entrelazada para para evitar el movimiento del helicóptero que encabezaba la persecución para estrellarse con el helicóptero que tenía a su derecha provocando que el de la izquierda se estrellase con su cola para perder estabilidad altura y finalizar estrellándose en las calles de piltover muy cerca de donde se encontraba el transporte de al sheriff haciendo que este volara y se estrellara con el techo en la calle.

-mi-mi-mierda-tartamudeo la sheriff dolida mientras abría a patadas la puerta-jinx estaré encantada de ponerte una bala entre los ojos-hablo la sheriff mientras veía su pierna ensangrentada al igual que su brazo derecho, con la poca fuerza que le quedaba tomo su rifle y disparo justo en el escape del auto de jinx provocando que este explotara asiendo que la terrorista saliera volando cayendo en la calle mientras una gran carcajada salía de su boca.

-¡voy por ti loca!-grito VI mientras aceleraba con intención de atropellar a jinx.

-¡ven por mi manotas!-grito la terrorista mientras disparaba su ametralladora hacia la peli rosa.

Al tiempo que la terrorista disparaba hacia VI esta al estar a punto de atropellarla uno de los neumáticos estallo a causa de una de las balas de jinx desviándola y estrellándola contra la pared de un edificio cercano creando grietas en la pared.

-oh, lo lamento manotas pero hoy no será el día que me atraparan-hablo jinx entre carcajadas.

-cállate idiota-hablo la peli rosa intentando levantarse del suelo.

-abre bien manotas-hablo la terrorista mientras ponía una pistola en su boca-ahí va la bala.

-¡balas que tal un puñetazo!-grito la peli rosa golpeando la mandíbula de la peli celeste mandándola a volar.

VI camino hacia la jinx quien estaba en el suelo para sentarse sobre ella y comenzar a propinarle una buena serie de puñetazos justo en la cara que comenzaba a burlarse con dificultad.

-¿de qué diablos te ríes perra?-pregunto VI molesta.

-b-boom-susurro jinx para presionar un botón y hacer explotar una serie de edificios en cadena que no finalizo hasta llegar a la comisaria y destruirla-ahora lo mejor-dijo para aplastar un último botón que hizo explico la alcaldía de piltover en mil pedazos provocando una gran carcajada de la terrorista.

-¡cállate!-grito VI impactando un gran golpe con sus dos manos en la cara de jinx dejándola inconsciente.

-VI ¿estás bien?-pregunto caitlyn mientras llegaba cojeando al lugar.

-si mejor que tu-hablo vi seria mientras veía a cait.

-calla-dijo la sheriff mientras esposaba a la terrorista.

-esta ciudad era conocida como la ciudad del progreso-hablo VI seria.

-y todo se fue a la mierda gracias a ella-hablo la sheriff mirando a la peli celeste.

-¿q-qué paso aquí?-pregunto el peli negro estupefacto.

-qué bueno que has llegado-hablo VI sonriente-hay mucho que recoger-finalizo sonriente.

-vamos será un día largo-hablo la sheriff sonriente.

* * *

 **Esto es todo lo que tengo, espero y les haya gustado este primer capítulo de una aventura que planeo eso si ustedes lo desean, si les gusto dejen reviews con críticas, insultos lo que deseen o y por cierto si es necesario ustedes digan y les daré una imagen del oc que estará presente en este fic no es que sea bueno pero si les puedo dar una imagen decente el oc así que sin más que decir yo me despido ADIOS!**


End file.
